


Crazy Things

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet was literally falling apart around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Things

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "it's only the end of the world" & "adventure is our business"

The planet was literally falling apart around them.

They had already begun making plans for the survivors of the recently-culled village to join the Athosian settlement, when the geologists they’d sent to the planet raised the alarm about increasing groundquakes.

“Clear!” called John, shining the light from his P90 into another empty house.

“Clear!” Rodney echoed, from the other side of the street. He called them ‘huts’ which was probably more accurate. “Remind me why I’m doing this again?”

“Because Teyla is keeping everyone calm during the evacuation and Ronon is carrying very heavy things up the stairs to the ‘gate,” John told him. “You want to switch with either of them?”

“I could have stayed on Atlantis,” he said, which was a lie and they both knew it.

They reached the end of the street just as another tremor struck. John grabbed the shoulder of Rodney’s tac vest when he stumbled, and didn’t let go even when it calmed.

“C’mon, McKay,” he said lightly. “It’s only the end of the world. Don’t tell me you’d rather be back on Earth, safe and sound at some university somewhere.”

Rodney opened his mouth and immediately closed it again. “I wouldn’t,” he said, sounding a little surprised. “If my choices were safety and academia, or certain doom and Atlantis, I’d pick Atlantis every time.” He paused. “I blame you.”

“Me?” John repeated. “You decided to come to Atlantis before you even met me.”

Rodney waved a dismissing hand. “Yes, yes, but you are the reason I started going off-world, and carrying a gun, and getting shot at and nearly blown up all the time.”

“Not all the time,” John protested, but Rodney ignored him.

“Obviously, you’re a bad influence,” he continued. “I’ve done all kinds of crazy things since I met you.”

“Like what?” John asked, as another tremor hit. He steered them back toward the stargate, still holding on to Rodney’s vest.

“Like letting you push me off a balcony,” the physicist suggested.

“That was your idea,” said John. “And you were wearing the Ancient shield.”

“Like flying a ten-thousand-year-old ship through a volcano.”

“Also your idea. And technically, I was flying her.”

“Like not telling Elizabeth when we were playing the game that wasn’t a game.”

“Hey, that was fun until we found out it was real.”

Another tremor shook the ground, harder than the ones before. Loose rocks shifted under John’s feet and he stumbled, but Rodney threw an arm around his waist and kept them both upright.

“Like falling in love with my best friend,” Rodney said softly.

“Yeah, that was pretty crazy,” John agreed, grinning.

“Idiot,” said Rodney, with such affection that John just had to lean in and kiss him.

They were shaken apart by another quake.

“If it helps,” said John, “you’re the person I’d want to be with at the end of the world.”

“Idiot,” Rodney said again, but he didn’t let go of John’s hand until they made it back to the ‘gate.

THE END


End file.
